1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools of the clamping or locking type. There are many different tools used for locking tightly on bolts and other objects. Most notable among these are the vise grip brand tools presently made and marketed by many different companies around the world. The great objection to most of these tool is that they tend to bite and tear up good bolts and nuts, etc. The crescent wrench brand wrenches have parallel adjustable jaws. The objection here is that the jaws are difficult to adjust correctly and constantly need readjusting as they tend to loosen quickly and they have no handy clamping action. other parallel jaw locking pliers are not very stable and tend to be easily broken and over stressed. Specifically the present invention relates to a device that incorporates the vise grip action of the vise grip brand type tool along with the parallel jaw action of the crescent wrench brand type of tool.
2. Brief description of the prior art
Prior inventions relate to vise clamps that have a parallel action such as a bench vise and furniture clamps all of which use a common helical screw to effect the parallel tightening action on the clamped object A parallel jaw plier made by the BMC Manufacturing Corporation of Binghamton, New York uses a circular cam principle to effect the parallel adjustment. These pliers are not very sturdy and the jaws tend to become non parallel and are easily over stressed.